


Three portraits of Todd

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: I've tried three different pastelly approaches here.  The first, in full colour, the second, using mainly a sepia effect, and the third, and my personal favourite, white pastel on black paper.
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	Three portraits of Todd

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Calling out for any and all art featuring our favourite frenemy, Todd the Wraith!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450793758/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451677082/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451688897/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
